I Dream Of Flying
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Meet Kristen and Rachel Johnson-Moore. Both of them are employees of the WWE. Kristen is a WWE DIVA on-screen she's known as Zin and John Cena's girlfriend and tag parnter. Rachel is a WWE stage hand who is thrust into a fued with two superstars.
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is one of the new stories that I said I would post from my profile.

**Jeff: **WHAT ITS NOT A JEFF HARDY FIC?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Jeff I will always love you mostest but I wanted to try a different approach though Ty is still with John...

**Jeff:** -pouting-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -ignores Jeff...okay not really ignoring him just trying not to look- I will maybe post chapter 2 depending on feedback.

**Ty:** ...

**Matt (Evan): **Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Flying**

"Ugh!" I groan as I throw my hangs up into the air in frustration. I forgot which way Kris told me I should go. I go to pull out my Palm Pixi but a hand to my shoulder prevents me. I jump and turn. I see the most adorable brunette guy standing there.

"Do you need any help?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Cena locker room." I reply shyly. That's a something about me; I am a shy person around new people.

"Don't be so shy I won't bite...much," he jokes, making me laugh.

"Maybe I'd like that." I joke back surprising myself, which causes him to laugh; his laugh was the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

"Let me show you to John's locker room."

"Thank you. I'm Rachel but you can call me Ray," I smile following him down the hall way.

"I'm Matt. I don't have a nickname though." So within the five minutes it took me to walk to John's locker room I learned a lot about Matt: how he got interested in wrestling, his training, and his family. He was just so amazing, I found myself liking him. We stopped in front of John's locker room.

"Well again thank you. I enjoyed meeting you. Maybe next time I'll return the favor and tell you about myself. Here's my number," I say handing him a small slip of paper with my cell number on it. Matt's face brightens as he smiles.

"Not a problem. I enjoyed it. I'll be sure to give you a call and set up something." Matt says then leans towards me and kisses my cheek before turning heel and heading down the hallway, heading in the direction we just came from. I was blushing as I pushed opened the door. Two heads looking up from what appeared to be a script. I smile at my sister and her on-screen and off-screen boyfriend.

Kristen and I looked different than one another, which we were grateful for; we are twins. She has long following black (dyed as mine is too, naturally we are brunettes) and red hair. The top was red while the bottom was black. Her eyes were blue where mine were green. We were both the same height 5'5". My hair thought was short on the top (I liked to spike it) and longer at the bottom; it was also dyed red with a random blond streak.

"Ray-Ray," Kris hops up off of the couch, she and John had been occupying. I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. Her appearance seemed totally the opposite of what most people would think Johnny-Boy was interested in, but they would be wrong. John is absolutely in love with my sister.

"Krissy," I reply with just as much enthusiasm.

"So you look flustered car to tell me what happened?" my younger sister asks me. Yes I was the older twin and it was the BEST thing ever.

"Um...," I was embarrassed, I had just met the guy and I was like head over heels with him. Kris gives me a look and I cave. She just had this look and I was always caving and telling her whatever she wanted. I sigh and begin to rely what happen. "Well I got lost, nothing new, I had forgotten which way you had told me I should go. Ya know the quickest way to Johnny-Boys room," I pause as I get hit. Kris did not like my nickname for John. "I was just about to call you for help when someone tapped me on the shoulder and offered to help." I finish. Apparently this caught John's full attention and stood up and walked over to us.

"Aww you like him."Kris says teasingly with a smile on her face.

"Do you know who it was?" John asks. I could tell by the look on his face that I should not tell him the name, plus I knew that this 'Matt' was not the only Matt in the business. I knew he wasn't Matt Hardy, real sweetheart he was. So I fib to him.

"Um I didn't really catch his name John. He was adorable," I fib to his face. John looks at me weirdly clearly not believing me or at least not completely.

"Ray I want you to be careful-," I cut John off.

"John this is my life I can handle myself. I do not need a babysitter that is Kris is job, though I'm older." I say with almost angrily. John throws his hands up in defense.

"I know this but I still want you to be careful." John replies. I just shrug and nod.

"So anyway what is Vince thinking? I do not do want to be involved I thought this was clear when I signed on to be a stage hand?" I complain looking over the script that I had just received, rather when I arrived. I was supposed to be having an argument with Randy Orton (great friend of John's so it's not like we don't know each other) and "Evan Bourne" was to come to my rescue when Randy goes to slap me. See I've had camera time before, because I was running throw something with my sister and Johnny-Boy with their entrance, they had just become a "team" and a "couple" so stuff had to be redone. So a lot of the stars knew who I was, though it was only on the main brands, RAW and SMACKDOWN, but then again they were the only two now. I had just gotten back from an injury. I got into an altercation with my now ex. Anyway back to the matter at hand. Randy was supposed to be pissed at me because I wasn't giving him the time of day.

"He wants you involved on-screen. Why he was unclear just thought it would help boost Evan's career if he starts a feud with Randy." I sigh, I believe this is a disaster waiting to happen or maybe it's a gift in disguise.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Like it? Review, Alert?


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **I'm only updating as a thank you to my sister. Please enjoy. I know I'm adding or updating newer storys before my older two but it's because I have these written and I'm stuck on one of the older ones.

**Ty: **thank you.

_I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or the WWE busines._

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm Soaring.**

I groan as I'm rehearsing the script with Randy. He laughs at me. I look up at him and glare.

"Randy it's not funny!" I whine.

"I believe it is Ray, you hate the spotlight and you know you're being forced into this. I find this to be funniest thing, at the moment." I playfully smack Randy.

"So answer me this," I start leaning against the wall behind us, Randy looks at me. "Who is this 'Evan Bourne'?" Randy laughs.

"You really don't know," I shake my head causing Randy to laugh more. "He was on ECW but came to RAW when ECW was then turned into NXT. He's got some amazing talent and I'm really looking forward to our storyline." Randy vaguely answers my question. Of course he doesn't want to help me out. I was clueless as to who was coming to my aid.

"Why are you so excited for this one compared to the other ones?" I ask closing my eyes. I was tired.

"I get to annoy you for at least a month." I groan, Randy was defiantly like a big brother to me and he played his role too.

"Gosh Randy that makes me feel so special." I reply and hear some more laughter. I bang my head back against the wall.

"Rachel," I hear Tim, one of the camera men and co-worker of mine say. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Yeah Tim what's up?" He motions that it was our time for a segment. I nod and lean back against the wall and close my eyes and move my headset down from my ears to around my neck and put my knee up against the wall. I was supposed to look like I was taking a break, which isn't the most farfetched there is seeing as I did take a break to work on the script and shot the segment. I wave my hand signaling I'm ready.

**~! MONDAY NIGHT RAW BACKSTAGE SEGMENT! ~**

_Randy was slithering his way down the hallway looking for anyone to take his anger out on. He had just lost his match to Evan Bourne. He was beyond angry and the look on his face clearly would show anyone who came across the Viper. On his war path he noticed a stage hand that looked to be relaxing. He gave her a once over. She was about 5'5", red-hair, which was long and short, straight and spiky. She was dressed in typical stage hand attire: a black tank top (a name tag on the left breast pocket), mid-thigh length black shorts and black vans. His eyes light up with amusement. He knew he could have a bit of fun with this one. There was also something familiar about her to him as well. He stalked up to the unsuspecting girl._

_"My, my, my what do we have here?" Randy says cockily as he lends his arms to either side of the girl. Her green eyes flutter open, shock clearly written within._

_"Can I help you?" She asks raising a brow. She looked to be confused by the WWE SUPERSTAR's actions. _

_"Yes I think you can." _

_"Well then get on with it. I only have a five minute break then I need to get back to work." She replies dryly, clearly getting annoyed at Randy's smug nature._

_"How about we use those five minutes wisely," he says huskily leaning closer to the red-head. He had her trapped against the wall and she had nowhere to go. She was starting to look scared._

_"Look I don't care that you are Randy Orton "The Viper" but I do not socialize with married men, especially ones who are just looking to get into my pants." She shoots and ducks her head getting out of the trap that Randy had put her in and started to head off in the opposite direction. She only takes about two steps before her upper arm is grabbed and she's pulled back towards Orton. He looks absolutely livid._

_"No one rejects me." He hisses, she laughs in his face. _

_"I just did. Not let me go." She fires back. This only serves to make him madder._

_"Not until you learn your place," he draws his hand back as if to slap her. He starts to bring his hand closer to her face. Just as his hand is about to make contact with her face someone pushes Randy away and steps in between the Randy and the stage hand._

_"You really should leave her alone Orton." Evan Bourne hisses._

_"Mind your business Bourne," Randy snarls back._

_"It is my business when you are harassing the workers here. Now leave Randy and stay away from her." Evan Bourne's voice says with a venous hint to it. Randy growls before turning on foot and starting to walk away. He takes about ten steps and turns back around._

_"Bourne won't always be there to save you Ray," Randy says. Leaving the younger SUPERSTAR alone with the frightened stage hand, Evan turns around towards the girl and his eyes widen as he takes in her appearance just as Randy had done before him. The last thing that the camera shows is the shocked look on "Ray's" face._

**!~Camera's stop rolling! ~**

I stood there shocked. Evan Bourne was none other than Matt, the guy who helped me out earlier. I was shocked, Randy was right he was amazing. I shake my head calming down. Randy makes his way back over to us now that the cameras were off and had gone to annoy some other SUPERSTAR. He claps Matt on the back.

"That was a great match," he congratulates Matt, who was still looking at me. "Oh that's right Matt Korklan meet Rachel Johnson, Ray meet Matt." Randy says introducing us, looking between us confused.

"We've met. It's good to see you again Ray," Matt says smiling. I return it.

"You too Matt. It appears we will be seeing a lot more of each other now," I joke referring to the storyline.

"I guess we will,"

"Wait you two know each other? I thought you didn't know who Evan Bourne was Ray?" Randy asks confused. I sigh relying what I told John and my sister earlier.

"Thus I did not know Matt was Evan. If you have forgotten Rans, I didn't watch ECW much and the past couple of weeks I've been so busy that I hadn't been able to catch RAW either." I explain. I frown when I notice that Matt's smile starts to leave his face. It must have hurt that I didn't know who he was. "Sorry Matt between working and getting to know my brother I haven't had much time for TV. But I would have to say Randy was right you are an amazingly talented wrestler." I say in attempts to bring a smile back to his face, it worked because he smiles again.

"We'll I'm off to harass someone else you two have fun," Randy says walking away. I laugh at him. I put my headset back on to see if I'm needed, but all is quiet so I'm assuming no one needs me. I walk over to a crate and put my headset back around my neck as I sit down. I motion Matt to join me. About ten minutes of talking later and a funny joke, John and Kris walk up to us.

"Well you two seem real friendly." my twin sister says scaring me.

"Sweet baby Jesus Kris, a little warning next time?" I ask. John was looking at me with a raised brow. I nod, John had also taken to the role of being big brother, but he was dating my sister so it came with the territory.

"So Matt you helped Ray to my locker room?" John asks and Matt nods. "I'm glad it was you and not someone else." Matt was confused.

"What do you mean John?" NO JOHN DON'T!

"Well with the way Ray looked when she came into the locker room I only hoped it wasn't Mike who had helped her. She's been through enough b.s lately." John explains. My face goes red as Matt looks over at me.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is the newest chapter of "I Dream Of Flying". I am updating not only for those people who have alerted but for my sister because she is going through some hard times and I want her to read something that will bring a smile to her face.

**Dean: **She does not own the people mentioned except for the OCs. If things are inaccurate than oh fucking well this is a fanfiction for a reason. It is in no way shape or form true or actually transpired so don't give her crap.

**Terra:** She is not profiting from this there for if you find her story not to your liking then stop reading it and don't flame her. She isn't doing this for some higher power. This is mainly for her entertainment and she is sharing it with you all.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Please enjoy the update all of you.

**Chapter 3: There's No Stopping It**

It has been able three weeks since I started working again and Matt asked me out last week, so we've been dating. Kris is happy and excited. The only problem was my brother wanted to meet "_the guy who stole Ray-Ray's heart_" as Kris had mentioned to them. So Matt and I decided this weekend we are going to meet with him in their hometown. I know what you are thinking and I would have to say "Uh didn't you get the hint that my mom cheated on my supposed dad?" Maybe I forgot to mention that? Well about nine months ago I, we, discovered that we had an older brother and he was protective, even though we have only known each other nine months.

"Matt," I whine as we walk down the hall. Matt's hand was grasped firmly within mine. I didn't want to let him go. I was very attached to him in the short amount of time we had known each other. Matt laughs at my childishness.

"What is it babe," he asks pulling me into his side.

"I don't like being on camera," he laughs some more, I push into him causing him to stumble. I laugh at him this time.

"Well Ray you have to deal with it. After what happen last week and the fact that the WWE Universe loved your appearance back when we met. Vince decided it would be better to keep you on." Matt explains to me what I already knew.

"Yes I know babe but I still don't like the cameras." I say childishly sticking my tongue out at Matt.

"Sweetie you know if you don't put that away I'm going to bite it." Matt jokes, but is half serious.

"Well I believe that I might like it." I say just as jokingly and kiss Matt. He pulls me closer and I smile. Someone coughs uncontrollably.

"Seriously in the hallway," I blush and turn to see Matt Hardy.

"Matt takes it easy on them," Kris says stepping up next to him. "They are a new couple they still have that new couple edge," she teases. I glare at her my face bright red.

"LIES!" I shout causing Evan (I sometimes call him this because it's easy when there's more than one Matt around) to jump. "That is a bologna and you know it. You and Johnny-boy have been together for over a year and still act like that." I return. Matt, Kris, and Evan laugh.

"So how's your brother reacting to all this?" Matt was really good friends with my brother. I groan.

"I'm not sure. He seemed okay about the idea but you know how he can be." I say leaning back against Matt.

"Oh I know I can't wait til we get home." Matt Hardy says excitedly. I bury my head into Evan's shirt clad chest.

"Oh I know you can't, but luckily you aren't going to be there. SO HA! Besides it gets confusing with two Matt's around." I mumble from Matt's chest. Laughter erupts around us.

^3 hours later at the Charlotte airport^

"LONGEST PLANE RIDE EVER!" I shout as soon as we get into the airport after exiting the airplane. Everyone who heard me turns and stares at me. I blush and grab Matt's hand.

"You've had longer." Matt stats simply. I glare.

"Not the point. We weren't introducing you to my brother though," I reply.

"I know but it was bound to happen. Is he picking us up?" I nod.

"Yeah he said to meet him at baggage." Matt nods and pulls me towards baggage. Standing right next to my luggage and Matt's was Shannon Moore. He was looking around. His eyes land on me and I smile.

"SHANNY," I shout rushing to my big brother. He pulls me into a hug.

"Ray-Ray," He hugs me back. He then lets me go and turns to Matt.

"You must be Matt Korklan," Matt nods and holds his hand out to Shannon.

"You must be Rachel's older brother; though I can't say I'm too surprised." Matt says.

"How so?"

"She never told me your name." Shannon laughs.

"Well now that everyone has been introduced can we please leave the air port and head home? I don't like being stared at." I say shifting the guy's attention from laughing to the matter at hand: heading home.

The ride home wasn't too long but it was very silent. Shannon was driving with Naomi in the passenger sit while I was in the backseat with Matt. Naomi is Shannon's long time girlfriend and my best friend since sophomore year of high school. She was half Asian and half white, but to me she looked Mexican. She had short, pixie styled, blonde hair and was always in different kinds of clothes. The radio wasn't even playing in the time it took to get from Charlotte to home. I was scared, sometimes Shannon seemed like he might like someone but then he would start to think and it could cause some problems.

"When do you have to go back Ray?" Naomi asks as we pull into the drive way of Shannon's house, where we would be staying until Saturday night when we had to catch a flight. We were only here for 3 days; it was Thursday.

"We have to catch a plane on Saturday out to Pittsburgh." I say opening the door to my side of the car. I saw Shannon give me a look that meant _we need to talk, now!_ So my fears intensified. Matt looked at me as I closed the door.

"Nome's can you show Matt up to my room and show him around? I need to check on my dirt bike and then head over to the house real fast and get Humpback Whale." I ask. Naomi nods clearly understanding what was going on. I look at Matt. "Please be nice to Naomi, or she might kick your ass. Trust me she will." Matt nodded and took off in the house after Naomi. I turn to Shannon. "I was not kidding I am checking my dirt bike then heading over to the house to get Humpback Whale." Ok Humpback Whale is my dog's name. Please do not ask about his name because then I would be forced to reveal that I'm not completely sane.

"Ray," Shannon calls as I head over to my dirt bike. I turn and look at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah Shan?" I call back stopping.

"You really like this kid?" Shannon believed anyone who was younger than him was a kid; I swear he picked it up from Naomi.

"Yeah I do Shannon. He's a really nice guy, even John says so. And you know as well as I do that if John and Randy believe the guy is nice than they are ok." I say turning to my bike. Making sure it had gas. I go to start it up but Shannon grabs my arm.

"We thought that of Phil too but you see what happened there." I glare at Shannon.

"Yeah well we all should have seen that coming with the way he had been to Jeff, but I thought maybe it was a persona, but apparently I was wrong. Phil is a jerk and will be punched the next time I see him, if I ever see him again." Phil was my ex. You may know him better as CM Punk. Well he wasn't as nice as he made out to be. But you know what that is a story for a different time.

"I just want you to be safe Ray; I don't what to see you stuck home again like you were." Shannon says as he takes off back to the house.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Pardon any errors I can not remember if I proofed and spelled check this. If you see anything wrong with the work you can let me know but if you are going to bitch that this or that is not accurate then I don't want to hear it. This is for MY ENJOYMENT not yours and I'm just sharing it with you...But mainly my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu:** I am a bit late with saying this to two of you but thank you _Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer, FireFlyFlicker, _& _sWeEt-T37_ for alerting my story.

**Kristen:** This chapter gives you a little bit of inside of Rachel's ex and what happened. Granted their will be at least one or two possible more of the flashbacks to her previous relationship...or is it relationships? I don't know I'm not the author I'm just the sister.

**Ty:** YAY!

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares- Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just When Life Was At Its Best You Show Your Face.**

Surprisingly Shannon and Matt got along extremely well and it made me very happy. Kristen and John were going to meet me us at the airport, they flew straight from our last show to Pittsburgh. I was so hyped up by the time we got off the plane that Matt was giving me weird looks. He was pretending to ignore me as we went over to the luggage claim. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Phil walking around as if he were looking for someone. His eyes stop on me and a smile lit up his face. I start to shake thinking back to the last time I saw him.

_~13 weeks earlier~_

_I was standing around backstage after a taping talking with Tim about the recent changes in some of the wrestler's entrances and storylines. It wasn't a unusual thing for me to do; I liked to be ahead on taping nights. I was just saying good bye to him when I was roughly grab by my upper arm. I turn and face my current boyfriend Phil. I smile at him; despite the pain he was causing my left arm._

"_What is it Phil?" I ask sweetly, clearly confused at his hostile look._

"_Why are you always so cozy with the Orton?" Phil snarls. What in the world was he going on about? _

"_Um Phil I don't have any idea what you are going on about?" I reply confused. Phil just glares at me and pushes me against a wall. I was now starting to get scared. Phil was never like this before, what had changed in him._

"_You don't do you?" He asks sarcastically. I didn't understand why he was being sarcastic but I nodded none the less. "That is so rich. You were practically all over him after his match tonight. Not counting how much time you two spend together. You are always around him, makes me wonder if there is something going on there that I don't know about." Phil accuses. I stare at him blankly, was he seriously confusing my friendship with Randy as cheating?_

"_Phil you know damn well that all Randy and I are is friends and the reason we are always together is because he's best friends with my TWIN sister's boyfriend. Are you that dense as to think I would cheat on you?" I fire back. _

"_Yes," was his simple answer. I push him away and sprint off down the hallway. I cannot believe that he would think that. I heard him chasing after me and looked back to check and sure enough he was gaining on me. I was so focused on him that I didn't realize that the cleaning staff had already been down this hallway and I slipped on the still wet floor twisting my ankle. _

_~Today~_

By the time I snap out of my day dream Phil was standing right in front of me and Matt was nowhere to be found. I inwardly start to panic.

"Ray I've been trying to get in contact with you for 3 months." Phil starts as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I push his hand off.

"I don't want to talk to you Phil; can you not take a hint?" I ask back taking a step back from him. He sees this and smiles.

"But you are my girlfriend." I stare at him dumbly.

"Are you kidding me? We have been over for months!" I practically shout.

"Now Ray I know that you are upset with me-," Phil starts but I cut him off.

"Upset? Upset? Are you kidding me? I told you the night I went to the hospital for the third and final time because of you that we are over. Had it not been for you I wouldn't have missed over 2 months of my sister's life. I should have dumped you the first time it happened." I growl out. I was now shaking with anger. There was no way I wanted to even been near Phil.

"Now babe don't make a scene," Phil whispers harshly grabbing my shoulder as he noticed the curious stares of the people passing by us. I glare and try to pull myself free but he has a grip on my arm.

"Let me go, you are hurting me." I whimper out.

"Come with me now Rachel and your sister will be none the wiser." Phil says trying to drag me off towards an exit. I struggle. I was really starting to lose my mind. Where was Matt? Or Kristen? Or John? Where was my big brother when I needed him the most?

"Let her go. She clearly doesn't want to go with you." the familiar voice of Randy. Phil's eyes narrow at him.

"And what are you going to do about it Orton?" Phil sneers.

"Me?" He laughs. I was confused. "I'm not going to do anything because it's them you should be worried about," Randy says pointing to our left. There standing with his fits balled was Matt, John, Kristen and Terra.

"I'm so scared," Phil says sarcastically. Matt steps forward glaring at Phil.

"Let go of my girlfriend she is clearly scared." Matt says gently grabbing my other arm and pulling me away from Phil and into his arms. I cling to him, truly scared for the first time since that night. Phil narrows his eyes at this.

"So you downgraded Rachel? I never took you for a pedophile*," Phil taunts and turns the opposite direction and leaves. I was on the verge of tears. Matt tightens his hold on me.

"What was that all about?" Matt questions my sister as I had my face buried into his chest and refused to let him go. Kristen then begins to explain to him about my relationship with Phil. Once Kris finished Matt's arm had tightened around me.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *the pedophile comment was because Evan (Matt) looks so innocent, young and adorable.

**Matt(Evan):** I am not that young! I am older than Ray.

**JJ-Jefferu: **And that my dear Matt is why it is so funny.

**Shannon:** -stares blankly- I do get some revenge right?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Um no you are leaving that in the hands of John, Kristen,Matt, and Matt Hardy seeing as you work for TNA!

**Shannon:** -pouts- But I want to beat the -JJ covers his mouth-

**JJ-Jefferu: **Hey I know how you feel but you can't always get what you want!

**Shannon:** -tackles JJ and they begin to wrestler-

**Ty: **-sweat drops- Please Review. As you can see those two will be at it for a while. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu: **Um I'm not too sure if you have noticed but in both this story and "Um Yeah They Are My Brothers", Shannon's girlfriend's name is Naomi and he is also the main character's brother. I like the thought and I can't help it. In my series of one-shots it's very much the same way.

**Dean:** Um….You do realize you gave away the future one-shot right?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -shrugs- I can't help it. It was a point I wanted to make. Please enjoy the latest installment of "I Dream Of Flying"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thank God For Dane F'N Cook**

Upon arriving at the arena I was rushed into the Cena locker room. Matt had followed us in. This was one of those nights that SUPERSTARS from both brands would be together on one show. I was sitting on one of the two chairs that was in the room, there was also a couch and the cubbies which were big enough for someone to sit on. I still hadn't calmed down from the meeting with Phil. I was glad though that I was not allowed to be alone at anytime during the night. Matt would be with me for the most part, except when he had his match against Randy, then John would be with me. So I was covered. I really didn't want to go anywhere by myself either.

"Are you okay?" Shannon's worried voice asks over the phone that Kristen thrust in my face.

"Yeah I think I'm good Shan," I reply back.

"Why don't you listen to Dane Cook? He always makes you feel better, besides it will remind you of all the times you and Nome's torture me with." Shannon says seriously but I laugh. That brings back some memories of when Shannon and Nome's first met.

_~10 years ago~_

"_Aww come on Nome's it'll be fine. My parents are away and Shannon is supposed to be at his friend's house." I say dragging her into the house after unlocking the door._

"_But I don't like your house," Naomi complains as I push her into the living room. _

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's only because you don't want Shannon to know that you have a crush," I say teasingly. Naomi blushes while I laugh at her blush. _

"_SHUT UP!" she screams at me. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and look over to the left where I see my brother and his best friend coming down the stairs. I raise a brow at him._

"_What are you doing here Shannon? I thought you and Jeff were staying at his house?" I ask confusedly walking over to them. _

"_Matt is sick so we ask mom if it was okay for us to stay here." Shannon says. I smile, oh we would torture them._

_A few hours later and three Dane Cook tracks later Shannon was glaring at us._

"_WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DANE F'N COOK ALREADY!" Shannon screams at us. Naomi and I smile at each other. _

_~Now~_

"Oh I will now, thank you for the wonderful idea. I love you Shannon give my love to my Nome's." I hang up on Shannon.

"You okay?" Matt asks sitting next to me and putting his arm around me pulling me close to him. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm just a little freaked out that he's here. I'll be fine by later. I promise, please don't worry about me during your match. Focus on beating Randy's ass for me. He's been picking on me too much lately." I smile at Matt, in turn he smiles back. See Randy has been picking on me, more on camera than off, but it's still the same because when he's in character he makes the same remarks he makes when he isn't. But its okay, Randy is like a brother so it's his right. "Besides while you are wrestling Randy I'll be making my rounds with John and Kris, so no worrying about me mister," I say and poke his side. He jumps, ha he was ticklish. I forgot.

"Ok, ok I get it focus on the match, don't worry about my girlfriend. The person who means the most to me and I would protect no matter what." Matt says, which clearly means he was going to try but there was no certainty that he would be able to solely focus on the match and not worry about me. Heck he was supposed to lose the match anyway, but if his head wasn't in the game he could get seriously injured.

"No Matt I want you to promise me that you will focus on the match because if you get injured I don't know what I'll do. " I look down. Matt grabs my face and makes me look at him.

"I will and if I do get injured then it wasn't your fault so no blaming yourself." Matt asks seriously. I nod.

"Okay,"

~!~!~

[[Kristen POV]]

John and I were standing with my sister while she did her job. She was a bit shaky; Phil had really gotten to her earlier. I feel so helpless. There was nothing that I could do that would allow her to feel better. I could only imagine how she would have been had we not shown up when we did or had she not been with Matt. The whole time she was recovering she isolated herself from everyone. Naomi would call me with daily updates and all she seemed to do was eat and draw.

"Babe you okay?" John asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and places his head on my shoulder, he was after all taller than I was. I shook my head.

"No. I'm worried about Ray. I hate seeing her like this. She shouldn't have to be afraid like this. There must be something my sister hasn't told me about her relationship with Phil, because I can assure you that she was never like this towards any of her other ex's. She has never been afraid of them. I want to know what happened." I tell John leaning back against him. "I'm just glad she has Matt watching out for her now. I think it would be ten times worse if he wasn't with her. She looks so happy, or she did until the whole Phil thing this morning."

"She will pull through this. If she is anything like you and we all know how much she is like Shannon then we have nothing to worry about." John replies, his words calmed me down a little.

"I hope so," I saw Rachel stop and looking at a monitor. She dropped her clipboard and her hands flew up to her mouth. I looked at the monitor and my eyes widen. Phil had interrupted Matt and Randy's match and he was now beating the shit out of Matt. I pull out of John's arms and walk over to my sister and pull her to me and hug her, making sure her eyes are not on the monitor. This was going too far, I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding when Randy pulled Phil off of Matt and started to pound on him. Then after a minute or two Randy threw Phil out of the ring and went to check on Matt. The last thing we saw was the medical team racing down to the ring before it cut to a commercial.

"It's my fault," was the last thing my sister said before she fainted.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I thought I would change up the point of views; see if I could give you a little insight to how Kristen views her sister and what has happened.

**Ty:** -stares wide eyed at screen- NO!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I had to do something with this chapter; I had started typing it the other day and had no idea where to go with it until a thought came to me.

**Ty:** But…but…but…did you have to do that.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -shrugs- It is what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu: **Update. Again it's in honor of me starting classes tomorrow. Thought I would update again before my life becomes square.

**Ty: **YAY!

**Ken: **I believe that is all she every says.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Hey I got yelled at last time so I'm keeping it simple.

**Matt:** You're scared.

**Ray: **That she is :)

**Kris:** You just want to get hurt don't you?

**Ray: **Maybe.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -shakes head- Enjoy

* * *

******Chapter 6: I Don't Want To See You Hurting.**

I was pacing back and forth of the waiting room of the hospital. Phil managed to break one of Matt's arms and he was getting a cast put on it and checking out the gash above his left eye. The gash though wasn't from Phil; it was from the match with Randy. They were getting really into it and throwing out the scripts for some good old fashion purely male fight.

"Calm down Rachel. If you keep pacing like that then you are likely to wear a hole into the ground. Then we'd have to get you a ladder so you would be able to get out," John jokes trying to lighten the mood. I stop pacing and sit down next to Kristen who had caught me when I fainted, though had she not hugged me I think I would have met the ground tonight.

"But it's all my fault he's in this position. Had-," before I can continue a voice stops me.

"It's not your fault Rachel. Don't blame yourself." I look up at Matt. He had a few stitches closing up the gash and a white cast on his left arm. "Even if we weren't dating I would have still protected you. Phil is a bastard and doesn't deserve to make you feel pain or guilt." Matt says walking over to me and stands in front of me.

"I just don't want to see you hurt because of me," I whisper looking up into his eyes.

"You seriously think I would rather see you hurting than protect you?" Matt says shaking his head. "No I would rather suffer a thousand beatings than see Phil put his hands on you. He's caused you enough pain; you've been so strong for far too long. Let us in, let us protect you." Matt says sincerely and he bends down to my level. Tears start following from my eyes.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Am I really worth it?" I ask as I look down at the white floor. Matt gently grabs my face with his uninjured arm and makes me look at him.

"That and so much more. I would rather get hurt than watch you suffer any pain. I love you Rachel." Matt says. My eyes widen in shock. Did he just say he loves me?

"Y-y-you love me?" I stutter. He nods.

"I know we haven't been together very long, no more than a month or two, but there's just something about you that draws me in like a moth to a flame and I kept help but to love you." Matt replies honestly. Looking me straight in the eyes. I can tell he isn't lying and smile.

"I love you too Matt," I whisper leaning my face closer to his. He gets the idea and brings his face the rest of the distance and kisses me.

"Aw," I hear to my right, where Kristen was sitting. This caused us to pull back and blush. I look at my sister. "That was so cute," she gushes. I roll my eyes.

"Can we go now? I don't like hospitals." I ask looking at John who was standing on the wall opposite of all of us. He nods.

"Yeah let's make sure Matt has everything he needs and then we can go." John replies. I look at Matt.

"All I have to do is sign some paperwork and get my prescription filled." Matt says standing up and pulling me with him.

**~!~!~**

I laugh as I run away from Matt. He was chasing me around with the hose. It has been about three months since the whole thing with Phil. We had to explain to Vince what had happened. I was given time off with Matt, seeing as the last time I was off on injury and Matt needed some help. Vince understood what was going on and said it was fine. Now we had been trying to clean my Jeep, after we just got back from racing the dirt bikes. Somehow my Jeep looked worse than any of the bikes.

"MATT," I scream as the cold water hits me. He just smiles at me. I glare as I start to shiver. It was late October and it was starting to get cold. "Do you want me sick? Then how am I supposed to return with you to work?" I say as I stand there shivering.

"Aww baby I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I forgot it's starting to get cold. Forgive me?" He asks with a pout on his face. Aw he looked so adorable. I ran over to him and tackled him into the now muddy ground.

"Of course I will. Now we should hurry up and finish cleaning the bikes and my Jeep so we can change out of these wet clothes before either of us gets sick."

It took about twenty minutes to finish the Jeep and the bikes. I was laying on the couch drawing; Matt was up in the shower. I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Matt was finished and had come down the stairs until he touched my shoulder causing me to jump and draw a stray mark on my picture.

"Jesus don't scare me like that," I say turning to look at him. He just smiles and looks down at my picture.

"You should really show some of these to Vince. I'm sure you could make some extra cash selling them." Matt says referring to not only this picture I was drawing of him, but the ones I've drawn in the past. They aren't all of him. Just a lot of them lately, he's my only model. I don't get to see much of my brother or sister so it's hard to draw them like I used to.

"Nah, I don't care about money. If it makes someone happy that's enough for me

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Aw he said it first :)

**Ty:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWW THATS SO CUTE!

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope you liked it. I won't be updating again until this weekend.

**Ken: **Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu:**blame this chapter on my sister and I thank my bestie Merciful Jada Monster (no it's not a penname it's a nickname) for helping me.**

**Ty: **Yeah blame it on me...

**JJ-Jefferu:** I just did...

**Ty: **-rolls eyes- Whatever.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I had an idea and I ran with it...Then I asked for my sister's advice and she told me to write it out. This is only my third attempt at writing a sex scene. So I will say what I said (or I think I said) I have _absolutely no experience _with this sort of stuff, so if it's incorrect that is why.

**Dean:** Can't wait to see what you do in _Um Yeah They Are My Brothers_.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-smacks Dean- There is enough to worry about in that story besides Marie and Ken getting it on...

**Dean:** Still you have to think about it. If you can write a sex scene with Terra n Cas, as well as with Ray and Matt, why can't you do it for Ken and Marie? Besides aren't you planning on doing that anyway?

**JJ-Jefferu: **UGH! DEAN SHUT THE FLYING FRONT DOOR!

**Everyone: **-eyes wide-

**Marie: **Please enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: One Thing Lead to Another.

It was our last day off before we had to return to work. I was kind of sad at the thought of returning to work. I just got so accustomed to sleeping in late and waking up with my boyfriend. The only thing that would be changing by going back on the road would be the sleeping in. Other than that it would be the same. Kristen calls me everyday complaining that I need to get my butt back on the road so she could have a girl to turn to when Randy and John would gang up on her. Or when Matt (Hardy) would randomly show up and start picking on her. I agree that's not very fun.

"Baby, are you going to sleep away our last day of no work," Matt says kissing my shoulder. I groan and roll over and face him.

"Maybe," I laugh at his pout.

"I thought you wanted to clean the house before we left, you know make it easier on Naomi?" Matt asks.

"Nu, I just want to stay in bed with you and have a nice quiet day. No moving, no working. Just me and you in this bed, until we get hungry then we will talk about what we will do." I glance at the alarm clock on the other side of Matt and groan. It was only 8:30 in the morning. "What's up with you waking me up at 8:30?" Matt laughs.

"Like I said it is our last day off and I thought you might actually like to get up and go do something." I shake my head and snuggle into him. His bare chest was really warm, making me curl up even more into him.

"Well you're so warm." I cuddle as close as I can, which is me more or less laying on top of Matt. I look at him and smile. "Hello there cutie,"

"Hello there beautiful, why don't you give me a kiss." Matt says pulling me down to his face. My smile widens as our lips meet. What started as a simple kiss escalated to a full blown make out session, then it lead to roaming hands. After a few minutes we pull back. I lay my forehead against his and sigh.

"Matt," I breath out as his hands travel from above my tank top to under it. His hands felt like ice on my warm skin.

"Yes," he whispers huskily. I close my eyes as his hands continue roaming under my tank top.

"If you don't stop, we defiantly won't be getting out of bed anytime soon," I feel his hands travel back down my back to the end of my tank top. Just as I go to let out a sigh of relief that he was stopping, he grabs the ends of my top and tugs it up.

"Maybe I'm okay with that." Matt says as he sits up, taking me with him. When the top is about to my arms Matt gives it a more forceful tug and I put my arms up so he can take it off. I laugh at his aggressiveness or maybe it was eagerness.

"And you were the one complaining about me sleeping all day," he tickles my sides at this. I laugh more as I roll away from him and onto the bed. I go to roll further away from him but am stop when he pins me to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Ray," Matt asks leaning closer to my face. I smile up at him.

"I was going to get a shower, but seeing as you don't want me to leave the bed I guess it can wait." I say sounding disappointed.

"Oh if that's the case let me join you in there," a mischievous glint crosses Matt's eyes. I blush at this. Truthfully in our relationship we had messed around but never gone all the way, and from the looks of things I believe that is about to change. He gets off me and the bed. He grabs me and pulls me towards the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

Once we were in the bathroom, Matt helps me take the remainder of my clothes off and then his boxers. It was a bit cold in the bathroom, so I shiver as I wait for Matt to turn on the shower and adjust it to the appropriate temperature. Matt turns to me and smiles slyly. I blush again. Matt was always so shy and soft spoken outside of his ring persona, unless it was in the bedroom. When it came to the bedroom Matt's whole personality seemed to shift, just not in a bad way. He was more mischievous when it came to being intimate and well spoken. He let you know exactly what he wanted.

"Yes Matt," I ask him as he walks over to me. I was leaning on the counter. He puts his arms on either side of me trapping me there. He smiles at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Matt asks before he starts something he won't be allowed to finish. I nod and smile at him.

"Yes, I would rather our first time be in the comfort of our apartment than in a hotel room while on the road." I say sweetly. He takes that as his cue and he leans down and kisses my lips roughly. Not too rough though, rough as in lust filled. I moan into the kiss as he grinds his hips into mine. His mouth leaves mine and he begins to leave a trail of kisses down from my lips to my neck. As his lips are working their way down my neck, Matt hits my weak spot and I let out another moan. I feel him smirk against my neck where he begins to suck. I grip his shoulders and move my head to the side, to give him better access; he grabs my hips and picks me up. My legs instantly wrap around his waist. After a few minutes Matt stops his attack on my neck and pulls back. He looks me in the eyes.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod. He pushes me up against the wall that was behind him.

"Baby, it's not my first time. I'll be fine." I say and kiss his lips as he positions his self and enters me. I groan as he pulls out then roughly he pushes back in, causing my back to hit the wall. I grip his shoulders tighter as he continues his actions at a fast pace. My groans turn to full out moans. After a few more thrusts he finally hits that one special spot and I throw my head back, hitting it on the wall, and moaning louder, if it was even possible. "Matt," I moan. At hearing the sounds of me moaning his name, Matt's thrusting increases.

"Baby, you are so tight," Matt moans into my shoulder as he bites down on my neck. I feel my body tense; I knew it wouldn't take much more before I had an orgasm. My grip on Matt tightens as my nails dig into his back.

"Matt I don't know-," I moan before I can complete my statement.

"Me too," Matt says as a wave of pleasure racks my body. It was so unbelievable and unlike anything I've ever felt before. A few seconds after my orgasm hit, I felt hot seeds penetrate my opening and down my leg. My head falls onto his shoulder as I pant, completely out of breath. We stay like that for a minute trying to catch our breaths, Matt carefully pulls himself from me and turns and sets me on the sink.

"Well that was new," I joke, still out of breath. Matt smiles and kisses my cheek before checking on the shower.

"Surprisingly the shower is still warm," I laugh at Matt's statement as he walks back over to me and he picks me up and places me in the shower.

**~!~!~**

I groan as I wake up for the second time today, only this time I was in slight pain. I glance at the clock from my position on Matt's chest. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon now. I glance at Matt and see he's still sleeping peacefully. I shake my head and roll off of him and try to get up from the bed but his arm around my waist keeps me from doing so.

"Where do you think you are going?" He mumbles sleep clearly seeping into his voice. I smile at him as he pulls me to him.

"I am kind of hungry. If someone hadn't suggested we do it in the shower, twice. Then I might not be so hungry, plus Kristen and Shannon are supposed to be stopping by. Kris wants to ride with us to the airport and Shannon wants to make sure you didn't get killed by Humpback Whale." I say. Matt laughs at this.

"I still can't get over the fact you actually named your dog that. And why would he kill me?" Matt asks.

"He's very territorial. You are the first male that he likes. He still doesn't like Shannon. That is why we had to stay at Shannon's when Shannon wanted to have a bonding experience." I say and wiggle my way out of his arms. I grab Matt's shirt off the floor and put it on then walk over to my dresser and pull out a clean pair of underwear (that includes a bra) and my black shorts. I quickly dress and then look back over at the bed. Matt was propped up watching my every movement. I laugh at him and throw him his boxers and a pair of shorts. "Get dressed and come down to the kitchen and I'll make us some food." I say walking out of the room.

No sooner than my feet touched the bottom of the stairs there was a knock to the door. I roll my eyes as I walk over the cold floor to my front door. I was too lazy and tired, sore too but it wasn't why I didn't, look through the peep hole. I twist the handle and pull the door open to come face to face with my brother and sister.

"Good afternoon," Kristen says cheerfully. I raise a brow and look at Shannon, who just shrugs. She was acting strange.

"Come in, are you two hungry? I was just about to make something to eat." I yawn moving back and heading towards the kitchen.

"Just got up, I take it." Shannon says. I nod.

"Yeah, would've been up soon but," I trail off. I don't think my siblings want to know my sex life. I turn on the stove and walk over to the cabinet to get a glass for some water. Filling it up and taking a drink.

"You and Matt finally had sex," Kristen asks. I choke on my water. Matt enters the kitchen right after she said that and walked over and kissed my cheek. He raised a brow at my reddening cheeks. I shake my head.

* * *

**Ray: **I can't believe you Kris.

**Kris: **-innocently- What?

**Ray: -**glares- Stop trying to be innocent in all this!

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ah gotta love sisterly love :)

**Ty:** -shakes head-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hope you enjoyed it :)))))

**Matt **(Hardy)**: **-coughs- Anyway please Review.

**Shannon: **Feed back is a very good thing for JJ, though she asks if you are going to say you hate this story or something along those lines then she says and I'm quoting. "I am not forcing you to read this. So if you do not like the story then you do not have to read it. But if you see something I need to fix, please tell me". End quote.

**Ken: **-pouts- I'm not even in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**JJ-Jefferu: **I have determined how long this story is. There are only 5 more chapters after this one. So that means only 5 more updates remaining on this story. Though _Um Yeah They Are My Brothers _is'nt near being done, so you have a while to go on that one.

**Ray: **WHAT?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Sorry Ray but your story is coming to an end. There might be a sequel after it. I'm not sure yet.

**Dean:** Shit. It'll be your first complete story won't it.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yup ^.^ I'm excited.

**Shannon: **Please enjoy this update.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: We might have a little problem here?**

So it's been a little over two months since we had return to working. I was elated to be back to helping around back stage. Over the past two months I was shuffled around from RAW, the main show, and NXT. It was pretty cool, I kind of liked it. I'll let you in on a secret. I kind of like the original NXT Rookies. Though their methods were a bit out there it still provided results, granted that aren't the nicest guys on screen. Off-screen was a whole other ball game. Paul Lloyd JR, or as the WWE Universe knows him as Justin Gabriel, was my favorite of them. I mean sure Stu, or Wade as the WWE Universe was accustom to, was pretty fun to hang out with Justin was just so petable*. So Justin had seniority of him, plus he was from Africa. Why that's important I have no idea. But since coming back Paul and I have been really tight, John and Randy called me a traitor, but I simply told them they were old news. For that I was branded a rebel and kicked out of their locker room, not that it mattered I stayed in Matt's when I wasn't working.

"Ray-bell," a voice calls from behind me. I was currently setting up for Melina's photo shoot. I turn and see Paul I smile at him.

"What's up pretty hair," I reply as he helps me move some cables. He laughs at his nickname. Hey I blame his nickname on my sister. She's obsessed with his hair; no she doesn't like him, just his hair. Besides our cousin, Skylar had like a crush on him.

"Are you alright? I heard from Stu that you got sick a little while ago when you were helping him," Paul asks. I shrug, it was nothing new. I randomly got sick as it was, but lately there has been something up. I sigh and take a seat on one of the boxes.

"I'm not so sure Paul. I've been feeling sick lately." Paul gives me a look. "It's different than usual. It's around certain smells or how some things look." I look down at my hands. I hear Paul take a large intake of breath so I look up at him.

"Not to pry into your personal life, but have you and Evan been having sex lately? Or while you were on vacation?" Paul asks. Yes he refers to Matt as Evan, sometimes stage names make the best nicknames plus it helps clear up confusion when it seems every Matt in the entire business is together at one time. My eyes widen. Come to think of it I don't remember having my period last month.

"Oh shit," I whisper. I look up at Paul. "Can you take me to the drug store? Or is there not enough time?" I ask Paul standing up and making my way towards Matt's locker room. I needed my bag and to tell Matt I was running to the store.

"Yeah we aren't supposed to cause trouble until later in the show. So it should be cool, you sure you don't want Matt to take you?" Paul asks following me to my destination.

"Yeah I'm sure. He and Randy have a big match tonight and if Matt takes me, Randy will realize something is up. I don't want them to get distracted. I'll call Kris to come with us. You know how much she loves you." I say jokingly at the end.

"Always caring about others before yourself, did you finally tell Kris everything?" I let out a sigh as we reach the door.

"Almost she still isn't aware of the." I stop and shake my head, hell I didn't tell Paul he just guessed. "I will tonight. She knows that something hasn't been exactly peachy since it took me a while to be intimate with Matt." I twist the handle and open the door to the room. I stop before I even enter the room. Matt was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel with a box in his hands. It was a big box. I raised a brow and looked back at Paul. "Um wait outside pretty hair; you will be scared if you walk in here." I joke as I close the door.

"Hey baby," Matt says walking up to me. I smile at him.

"Hey what's this about?" I ask as he hands me the gift.

"Open it and find out," he walks behind me and wraps his hand around my waist and leans his head on my shoulder. I smile at him. It's not our six month because that wasn't for another week. So it's not like. My eyes widen.

"Did I seriously forget mine and Kris' birthday," I ask looking over at him before I even start to unwrap the present. Matt laughs at me.

"Well today is December 17th," Matt whispers. I shake my head.

"Oh wow, I've been so busy." I start to open the present. The purple wrapping paper was falling all over the floor. I smile as I start to see the box. A big smile comes to my face as the whole box comes into view. It was a pen and tablet. "Oh thank you Matt," I turn and wrap my arms around him.

"You're welcome Kris and Nome's have been telling me you have wanted one since you were in high school. So I thought you would enjoy one." I smile and kiss his lips. I go to pull back but Matt pulls me closer. He deepens the kiss by wrapping his arms around me upper body and licking my bottle lip. Asking for entrance, we stay like that for a few minutes. A knock on the door causing us to pull back, I smile as I lean my head against Matt's.

"Baby I need to run to the store. Paul offered to take me. Is that ok? Do you need anything while I'm gone?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah its fine baby, can you get me something sweet?" Matt asks pulling back. I smile and shake my head.

"Yeah I can babe, you and your sweet tooth." I say as I grab my bag and head back towards the door.

"Oh hey, don't forget we are all going out tonight after the show to celebrate your birthdays."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." I say opening and closing the door. I see Kris standing next to Paul talking.

"You ready now? Or do you need another quickie with Matt." I blush at my sisters comments.

"NO!" I say defensive. "I am not like you and John. Matt was giving me my present. I forgot about it being our birthday." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"I would imagine. Now what's this about us needing to go to the store?" Kris asks. Paul and I exchange a look as we exit the doors of the arena.

"I might be pregnant." I say simply and walk over to Paul's rental.

"What?" Kris asks getting into the front seat. I sigh.

"I was talking with Paul and he made me realize I might be pregnant."

"I thought you and Matt were careful?" Kristen asks turning and looking at me as Paul made his way to the grocery store that was like 5 minutes from the arena.

"Not the first time. We were about to have a shower and then again during the shower,"

"Woah, too much information Ray-bell," Paul says looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry,"

**~!~!~**

My breath hitched as I looked at the results of the pregnancy test. It was positive.

"Rachel are you ok?" the worried voice of my twin asks me. I open the door of the bathroom that was connected to the locker room. Matt was having his match with Randy. It should be ending soon.

"It's positive. I'm going to have a baby," I say looking at her in shock.

"What," the surprised voice of Matt says from the door to the locker room. We turn to look at him. He looked surprise. I wasn't so sure if of his feelings towards the subject. "You're pregnant?" I nod, looking down I don't think I could look at him if he decided he didn't like it.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kris says grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

"You're pregnant," Matt asks again and walks over to me. He grabs his chin and makes me look at him.

"I won't know for sure until I make an appointment."

"So I'm going to be a dad," Matt asks looking me in the eyes. I nod. "I'm going to be a dad," Matt says again and he hugs me.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu**:*-Myself, along with my sister and my best friend all are in agreement that we want to pet him, he's cute so cute.

**Nikk: **No he's pettable there isa difference!

**JJ-Jefferu: **FINE!

**Sam**(supernatural)**:** Ok please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**JJ-Jefferu: **Here is chapter 9. I know it's late, but I've been lazy and forgot to update.

**Ken: **Actually she has been distracted and trying to kill people.

**JJ-Jefferu:** LIES! I DID NOT TRY TO KILL PEOPLE!

**Ken: **Ok then you felt the need to almost hit people on the road.

**JJ-Jefferu: **No I felt like I was going to hit everyone in the oncoming lanes. It's not my fault my dad's truck is HUGE!

**Ken: **Anyway…Moving on….

**JJ-Jefferu: **-sticks tongue out- Why are you even here?

**Ken:** Because you did not include me in this story, yet you include Jeff in ALL your wrestling works.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Are you jealous? It's not my fault Jeff has been my favorite wrestler since I was FOUR! And you are a recent phase but one I love and don't see giving up.

**Ken: **But-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Your story is longer than this one by at least 7 chapters, maybe more. It's still undecided babe.

**Ken:** -pouts but brightens up- Ok. Now where is Rachel?

**Rachel:** -walks in- Right here.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Disclaimer and note?

**Rachel:** JJ-Jefferu does not own anything associated with TNA, WWE, or devices, songs, or vehicles mentioned. She does however own: Rachel, Kristen, Skylar, the laptop used to write this, the music that inspired it. Is there anything I'm missing?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Not that I can think of.

**Ken:** THIS ONLY HAS 4 MORE CHAPTERS!

**Rachel:** KEN! THAT WAS MY JOB!

**Ken:** -runs from angry pregnant women-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please enjoy. There are only 4 more chapters and I'm still undecided if there is going to be a sequel, let me know what you think?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Telling Everyone the News and a Surprise.**

I was jumping back and forth on the balls of feet. I was waiting outside John's locker room for Kristen. We were all going to go out to dinner and then heading to the airport to pick up Skylar. Her plane had just gotten in. I couldn't wait for my cousin to start working with me. After Kristen took off from Matt's locker room she had a match. So now I was waiting for her and John to come out so we could leave. They were my ride out of the arena. Matt had left earlier, said there was something he had to get so I suggested I would ride with John and Kristen. The door opens and out steps John and Kristen.

"Have you been waiting long sis?" Kristen asks as she exits the room. I shrug.

"It's not a problem. Matt just left actually. He said he forgot something," I say getting off the wall and following after my sister and her boyfriend.

"So he took the news well?" Kristen asks as we walk towards the exit.

"He was excited about it."

"Is there something I'm missing?" John asks as we get into the rental. Kristen and I share a glance and smile at each other.

"You will find out later Johnny-boy," the only people who knew were Paul, Kris, Matt, and myself.

"Why can't I know now?" John asks looking back at me. I smile at him and lean forward.

"Because," I stop for a dramatic pause. "It's a secret," the expression on John's face causes me to laugh. He was all eager and now he looked mad.

"Kris," John says turning to my twin sister.

"Yes John?" she asks innocently.

"What is the big secret?" I laugh.

"She's not going to tell you. You will have to wait until dinner." He groans and begins driving to the local restaurant.

After thirty minutes of driving, Kris and I had a bad sense of direction plus someone forgot the map, we pulled into the Olive Garden. Right as we parked and got out of the rental my phone went off. Kristen looked at me. I shrugged and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Rei," I answer.

"When were you going to tell me?" my brother's voice asks me from the other end of the phone.

"Tell you what Shanny?" I ask, walking into the restaurant behind John and Kristen. They were looking around for our party. We spotted them in the back far corner and made our way towards them.

"That I was going to be an uncle," I stopped walking. How did he find out?

"And what makes you think I am?" I ask, standing where I was. Kris noticed I stopped walking and came back over to me.

"What is it?" she whispers. I hold up my hand.

"Matt did," I hope he realizes there are too many of them around for me to know which one. I guess my silence spoke volumes. "Your boyfriend,"

"Why would he call and tell you? No one knows outside me, Kris, Paul and Matt. I was going to call you tomorrow. I forgot it was my sister's birthday plus we are eating out and then going to get Sky." I explain, telling him why I hadn't called him. It wasn't something that was on my mind.

"Well I know. Matt really loves you; he will take care of you and the baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Love you,"

"You too sis," and the line goes dead. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Matt told Shannon huh?" I nod.

"I wonder who else knows," I groan out. I can understand he's excited but I wanted to tell my brother.

"You can ask him now, he just walked in." Kris tells me. I turn and look back and see a smiling Matt standing there looking around. His eyes find mine and they lock. He heads over towards me. "I'm going to sit down," Kris leaves me.

"Hey baby," Matt says kissing my cheek. I smile at him.

"Hey Matt, who else did you tell about our news?" I ask.

"Just Shannon," he replied after a minute.

"Good, but next time let me tell my brother please." He nods and grabs my hand leading us over to the table. Everyone looks up at us.

"We hear you have some news for us," Randy says. I look over at him.

"Says who?"

"Says them," everyone at the table points to Paul and Kris. I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad you two are overjoyed at this." I say sitting down next to Stu and Matt sitting down on my other side.

"So what is the news?" Stu asks. I look over at Matt.

"Should we tell them now or wait?" I ask him. His face lights up and he gets an excited look on his face.

"How about now," I shrug. It didn't matter to me, they would find out anyway.

"It must be good news if Matt looks like that."

"Are you two getting married?" Melina asks. My eyes widen and I blush. As much as I want that, I don't think it's on the agenda right now.

"No that is not it," I say before Matt can speak, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Then what," Melina asks.

"We are having a baby," everyone at the table, aside from those who knew, gasp and look shocked before smiles break out across their faces.

"That is great"

"Congrats,"

"Treat her right man. Don't run off on her or the baby," Randy says looking at Matt seriously. He was defiantly the big brother I always wanted, even if I had Shannon now, Randy was there first.

"I will man. I would never hurt her like that. Which is why I want to do this," I watch confused as Matt gets up out of his chair and moves it away from the table. My eyes widen as he grabs something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. And then he gets down on one knee.

"Matt what are you doing?" I whisper, having a guess to where this is heading.

"Rachel Danielle Johnson-Moore," he starts and opens the box. Inside was a beautiful, yet simple ring. The band was silver and the gem was a heart shaped Rudy with small emerald gems on either side. "I know we have not been together long, I was going to wait until we had been together at least a year, but I feel now is an appropriate time. You are carrying my unborn child and I love you more than anything else. Will you make me the happiest guy and become my wife," Matt asks. He was shaking and looked nervous. I smile.

"Yes Matt I will," the whole restaurant erupts in clapping. I blush noticing not only was our table happy for us but everyone in the Olive Garden was.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope it was worth the wait. I know Matt was a bit corny at the end but I thought it suited him ^.^

**Ken:** Please review.

**Rachel:** -being held back by Matt and glaring at Ken- I hate you.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Can't wait til chapter 11 :)

**Dean:** NO SPOILERS!

**JJ-Jefferu:** SHUT IT DEAN OR I'M KILLING YOU!

**Dean: **-cowers-

**JJ-Jefferu:** Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**JJ-Jefferu: **I couldn't resist doing a Christmas Chapter, and Christmas is like four months away.

**Matt: **Two updates in a row? Are you on something?

**JJ-Jefferu: **HAHAHAHA Matt you are so fucking funny. I just thought I would post again.

**Ken: **Matt I would leave her alone, she will murder you.

**Matt: **Lies she loves me too much.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-looking over chapter, ignoring the Asshole and the High Flyer- Hollywood Undead scares me..

**Marie: **JJ I NEED YOUR HELP!

**JJ-Jefferu: **-looks up from story- Yes my lovely counterpart?

**Marie: **I want to have a baby.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Well you have to talk with Ken on that one.

**Marie: **But you're the authoress.

**JJ-Jefferu: **And we talked about the baby thing.

**Marie: **But.

**JJ-Jefferu: **We had a conversation about this. Here by special request is NIKK to do the disclaimer

**Ty: Woah –looks around- it's been a while**

**JJ-Jefferu: **SISSY –tackles and hugs- I missed you!

**Ty:** I'm sure.

**Nikk: **JJ-Jefferu does not own anything associated with TNA, WWE, or devices, songs, or vehicles mentioned. She does however own: Rachel, Kristen, Skylar, the laptop used to write this, the music that inspired it. Oh and she doesn't own her soul ha-ha.

**JJ-Jefferu: **SSH NO ONES SUPPOSED TO KNOW!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Can Christmas Get Any Better?**

"It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood," I sing along with the radio. Ah it was indeed Christmas time. My favorite time of the year and things couldn't be better for me. I was finishing up some last minute shopping. I had to get Kris something; I was horrible at remembering things lately. I still owed her for our birthday. I glanced down at the time on my radio. I sigh; I still had another hour before I was going to the airport to pick up Kristen and John.

"Why are you so tense," Skylar asks from beside me. I jump forgetting that my cousin was in the Jeep with me.

"I don't know. I don't think we've ever had all of us together for Christmas. It is kind of weird,"

"How so,"

"Um let's see there will be you and Justin," I start. It was so cute Skylar and Justin are together they just didn't know it. They liked each other just both were too stubborn to admit it to the other. "Kris and Johnny-Boy, Shannon and Nome's, then me and Matt, we have never had this many people together in Shannon's house before or at least of our family. I mean last year Kris spent Christmas with Johnny-Boy. I spent it with you at Disneyland and Shannon and Nome's spent it with the Hardy's," I clarify. Skylar laughs.

"You just don't see how we are all going to fit in Shannon's place?" Skylar says.

"Exactly, there is no way in hell I am walking back over to my place then having to walk back to Shanny's, " I say pulling into the driveway.

"Oh well we will figure something out," Skylar says opening her door as we stop and grabbing a couple of bags and then walking into Shannon's place. I roll my eyes. No matter if we all had our own place we always crashed at Shannon's.

"Your back," Matt says bouncing over to me. He was hyper. I wonder what exactly he and Shannon did while I was gone.

"You seem hyper," I say looking around the room for my brother. Matt just shrugs it off and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you," he whispers and kisses my lips. I smile and kiss him back. Before things can get heated a throat is cleared and Skylar shouts.

"NOT IN THE LIVINGROOM,"

**~!~!~**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS," someone shouted in the living room. I groan and rolled over on the air mattress to cuddle up with Matt, only to find it empty. I sit up and look around. Jeff had just walked into the living room and my guess was he was the cause of the yelling. I look at my cell phone and see it was only 6:30 in the freaking morning.

"Jeff I am going to kill you," I say standing up and making my way over to the younger and more energetic Hardy. He looks at me scared. "Who the fuck gave you permission to enter Shannon's house at this ungodly hour on Christmas morning, what are you five," I growl stopping in front of him.

"Shannon gave me permission he thought I should wake everyone up." I glare at the stairs as I see my brother making his merry way down them.

"Shannon how could you give this five year old," I motion to Jeff. "Permission to enter your house at 6:30 in the freaking morning," I ask. Shannon looks scared and then my stomach decides it needs to be empty. So I sprint to the nearest bathroom and empty my stomach contents into the porcelain god. A hand grabs my hair, holding it so that it would not fall into the toilet where I was throwing up.

"Making your offering?" Kristen's joking voice asks from behind me. I nod and groan when I finish throwing up.

"You would think my future husband would be the one holding my hair back not you," I whisper leaning back against the cold wall. A wet wash rag was placed in front of me along with a glass of water. I take both and clean myself up, but I don't get up off the floor.

"He is making sure everything is ready," Kristen says sitting on the side of the bathtub and flushes the toilet.

"For what," I ask closing my eyes.

"Your present silly," I would have rolled my eyes had they been opened. Like that answers everything. "Don't worry he's coming back now," I open my eyes and look at her strangely.

"Does this have anything to do with why I haven't been allowed in my house?" I ask her. Her face loses color.

"What makes you think that?"

"HA IT IS," I shout jumping up just as someone comes into the already cramped bathroom.

"Is everything alright?" Matt's voice asks from the door. I turn and look at him and smile.

"You missed my morning sickness I'm fine now, though what's this I hear about my present pertaining to why I haven't been allowed into my own house?" I ask Matt stepping over to him. He smiles nervously.

"I thought it was more of _our_ house since I moved in with you," Matt starts. "But yes it is exactly why you have been allowed to enter the house. You will see after we open presents." Matt says I pout. It wasn't fair.

It took us about three hours before we could open presents. Shannon insisted that we have breakfast, which I thought was a brilliant idea, but it took a lot longer than you would think because everyone kept wanting to help and then we got into food fights. Now it was finally time to open the presents. I was jumping around the living room hyper.

"Now who's the five year old," Jeff asks me smirking. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Still you Jeffy," I sitting next to him on the couch, along with Naomi and Skylar; after presents were distributed and everyone was tearing into them, Matt pulled me to the side and towards the door.

"Matt where are we going," Matt pulled me through the lawn and over towards our house. Right as we stepped onto the porch and the door was opened he covered my eyes. "Matt," I whined I hated being blind.

"Just trust me," he whispers leading me up the stairs and he stops and removes his hands from my eyes. I gasp at the sight in front of me.

"Oh my god," I whisper looking around what used to be a guest room and was now a nursery. It was done in an ocean theme, so it was gender neutral. The baby's gender was still unknown because I wasn't far enough along yet to know the gender.

"I thought you would enjoy this more than anything else," Matt says. I turn around and hug him.

"It's beautiful. No wonder I wasn't allowed in the house this past week." Matt laughs.

"It would have ruined the surprise,"

"Could this Christmas get any better?" I wonder aloud. I had the most amazing guy in my life and we were ready to start a family.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you enjoyed this update. There are only 3 more chapters left. I'm still undecided with the sequel, let me know? Or I might just do an Epilogue.

**Ty: **That was so cute!

**Nikk: **-looks at JJ- Stop pressing the wrong button!

**JJ-Jefferu: **NEVER!

**Matt: **Um please review. I hope they don't …Never mind they left.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ-Jefferu:

Chapter 11. That means TWO more chapters until this story is over. I still don't know if I want to do a sequel. I'm doing something different up here for once. Let's start off with John (Cena).

**John Cena: **-reads off of script- This is a review reply to angelwatchingoverme: Thank you for the review. I hope you meant that you were sad the chapter ended where it did. It was a bit confusing to decipher.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Thank you John. Now next up helping me is Matt Hardy.

**Matt Hardy: **-reads off of script- This is for JJ-Jefferu's sistersWeEt-T37: That was why I did a Christmas chapter was because I want it to be Christmas. I kept hitting the shortcut for a new document instead of bold.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I probably had already replied to these two people but I thought they might feel a bit special if I made a shout out in the story –smiles- Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Baby Gender, Estimated Arrival, and Unexpected News.**

It's been about five months since I found out I was pregnant and that made it March, spring was right around the corner and Skylar's birthday was the same day as my ultra-sound. My upcoming appointment was tomorrow, the twenty-first. I was excited, though slightly disappointed Matt couldn't accompany me to the appointed so Paul was going with me. Kristen had a signing with John and Skylar was, actually I have no idea what she was doing but she couldn't go.

"Hey babe," Matt said as he came up behind me. I smile and lean back against.

"Hey so did you get everything settled?" I ask, looking up at him. He shakes his head.

"No Vince said I needed to go over the match with Randy in the morning, but there is a possibility that I can make it. Randy said we would go through it quick and then I could go catch up with you." Matt replies. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Oh well Paul said he would come with me. Besides he still hasn't gotten Skylar a present yet so he asked me to help,"

"So you're doing that before the appointment," I nod. "Well be careful. We should get some sleep so you have your energy," Matt pulls me towards the bedroom. I yawn, he was right. I haven't had much energy lately.

**~!~!~**

I groaned at the site of the fans on the street. It was hard enough to go anywhere with Matt or my sister, but with Paul it was worse because of his position in Nexus.

"Why must fans act this way," I groan to Paul as we exited another store. He had just found Skylar the perfect gift. It was a silver necklace with the kanji for luck charm, which was a jade color. Skylar loved the kanji for luck, but had a horrible time finding it.

"You would be the same way had you not grown up with your brother," Paul says, I shrug. I would not hound people just because I recognize them from TV.

"I doubt it. I hate people who just have to come up to you. Kids I can relate with, because I was the same at that age and they aren't old enough to quite understand that it's not really nice. But adults who feel the need to-," I was cut off by some blonde, wearing a slutty outfit.

"You're Justin Gabriel aren't you," she says flirty. I cough; she looks at me and shots me a dirty look.

"Yes I am," Paul says hoping that she will leave. Unfortunately the blonde turns around and whistles. Two other girls come our way. I groan as I feel the baby kick, it wasn't light either. I put my hand on my stomach and rub it, in attempts to calm down the baby. I had a strong feeling it was going to be a boy but Matt wanted a girl.

"I am like your biggest fan," the blonde says stepping closer to me. Her two little friends step closer on either side of her and her red-haired friend pushes me away. I stumble and had I not been close to the building I might have fell face first. Paul notices this and tries to keep his composure. He did not like this attention.

"Is that so? I think I know someone who would disagree with you on that," Paul says trying to get away from the three girls and over to me. This situation would have been funny had it not been for the fact that I'm pregnant. The three girls did not like that Paul was trying to get away from them. You would think in the small town we live in that there wouldn't be people who are rude to famous people.

"Yeah and who would that be?" the red-head asks with some attitude and points over to me. "Her?" I could tell Paul was starting to get worked up. But before anything else could happen "Little House" by The Fray breaks through the air. Paul looks at me with a raised brow and I pull out my phone.

"Hello this is Rei-Bell how may I help you?" I answer. I hear laughter.

"Where are you?" Skylar's voice asks from the other end of the phone.

"Heading to get some food just left the jeweler. Where are you?" I reply.

"Matt decided he would bring me along with him, he wanted to do something and needed my help; let me tell you that man adores you. How about me meet up at the coffee shop up the road from the jewelers?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now we just need to make our escape," I say, whispering the last part.

"Escape?" questions Skylar.

"Yeah fangirls pushed me away from your boyfriend,"

"Easy, I'll be there in five," Skylar hangs up. I look over to Paul who was looking more and more uncomfortable. He looks at me. I mouth 'Skylar in four,' he seems to relax slightly.

"Excuse me," we hear behind us. We turn and see Skylar. I could have sworn that Matt was with her. Then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I smile up at Matt.

"Ready to go," he asks.

"What about them?" I ask, watching as Skylar walks up to Paul and grabs his hand.

"They will be fine. Sky has everything planned out. Besides your appointment is in 45 minutes, sorry you'll have to wait to eat," Matt says. I look down at my phone and my eyes widen. Wow we spent longer than I thought in the jewelers and out here.

"Okay let's go," after we left Skylar and Paul. They texted me and said Skylar put the three UNDERAGED bimbos in their place. The trip to the hospital didn't take too long either only about 25 minutes. Upon arriving at the hospital we had to sit in the waiting room, which wasn't that bad, not many people were waiting for a check up on their pregnancy. Maybe with the recent way the economy has been people don't want to think about children? Who knows, I was happy.

"Ms. Moore," a doctor, actually I think it was a nurse, calls my name. Matt and I stand up and follow after her. "Wait in here, your doctor will be with you shortly," she points us into a room and then leaves and closes the door.

"So what do you hope it is," I ask Matt.

"As long as it's healthy I don't care," Matt replies looking around the room. I laugh causing him to look at me. "What?" he asks confused.

"We both know you want a daughter to spoil rotten, but I'm telling you it's going to be a boy," I say. Matt playfully glares at me and stands up and heads towards me, but before he can think of doing anything the door opens and in walks Dr. Mann.

"Good afternoon Ms. Moore and I take this is the father," Dr. Mann says walking over to us and extending his hand to Matt. This is the first time Matt has been able to make an appointment with me.

"Matt Korklan and yes I'm the father," he shakes Doctor Mann's hand, and then grabs mine once they release.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the father of Ms. Moore's baby. She talks non-stop about how your career has kept you from making the appointments and how amazing you've been. She really loves you," Dr. Mann says looking over his clip-board.

"Well my career does keep me on the road a lot. Rachel isn't exactly thrilled that she can't travel with me much anymore, and I really love her too," he says looking at me with the most adorable smile on his face. I blush, ha no matter how long we've been dating I still blush at those words. Doctor Mann looks up from his clipboard and smiles. He was a bit on the elderly side, but he wasn't really old or looked like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Well it says here you are about 5 months pregnant and your due in July?" I nod. "And this appointment besides being for the monthly check-up is because you would like to know the gender of the baby is that right?" He asks after looking up from his clip-board again.

"Yes it is. We would like to have the nursery finished, though the neutral ocean theme is perfect, we want to start buying essentials and whatnot," I say. He nods.

"Well let me set up the machine and we will begin," he turns on the machine and asks me to lie back, I do as instructed and he pushes my shirt up so he can put the gel on. When the gel came in contact with my stomach I jumped at the coldness of it, no matter how many times it has been done and my knowledge that it's cold I still jump.

"So doc can you tell me what I'm having," I ask getting impatient with all the silence in the room.

"Just a minute," he moves the paddle. "This is interesting. It appears you are having triplets."

"Excuse me?" I say in shock. What the hell.

"Well can you determine the genders?" Matt asks. I look at him and see there was shock in his eyes but there was more happiness.

"Yes I can, but give me a second. I want to be sure. I hope you have another room set aside for another baby," Doctor Mann says. I groan. My art room will have to be converted to a nursery; I guess the flat above the garage can be converted to an art room.

"Yes I believe we have the space for it. It will just take a while to get it converted and everything rearranged. It's my art room," I say watching the screen.

"Well it appears that you have two boys and a girl. I think the brothers are already protective of their sister, it took a minute to determine the thirds gender."

"Well at least it explains why I've put on a lot of weight," I say sourly.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I hope you like my little plot twist. I decided while I was writing this chapter that I didn't want her just to have 1 baby, nor did I want her to have twins. So I decided on triplets –smiles-

**Ty: **Wow.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I can tell you that I have chapter 12 typed up and ready to post but you'll have to wait until the end of the week for it. Oh. Preview!

**~!~#$%^Chapter 12: Wedding:^%$#~!~**

"_If it's Matt, either one of you, go away. Jeff and Shannon if it's you state your piece," Skylar says walking over to the door and cracks it. She posture becomes tense and I can't help but worry. So I stand up and walk over to her and move her to side so I can see who was there, she has always been the same height as me. My eyes widen at who was standing there._

"_What do you want," I snarl at Phil. He stands there awkwardly and looks directly into my eyes. _

**Dean: **That is evil!

**JJ-Jefferu: **Oh I know, but he hasn't been in here since the airport so I thought I would throw him back in.

**Nikk: **WHAT?

**JJ-Jefferu: **You'll have to wait to find out. –laughs evilly-

**Ken: **Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**JJ-Jefferu: **I know I am late updating this. But here is chapter 12. I am not sure when I'll post the finally chapter, I haven't had any inspiration to type it up yet.

**Ken: **She isn't lying. She keeps starting new stories out of boredom and the last chapter is eluading her.

**Marie:** Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Wedding.**

I was really glad that we decided to wait until the week before the wedding to get my dress. I think I would have been in tears to learn that my wedding dress wouldn't fit. The date was May 23rd and the weather was supposed to be sunny and clear but we had a sudden front come in and BAM all it has done for days in rain. So there went my outside wedding, now we were in the church. Not saying it was a bad thing but I was disappointed. I wanted it to be outside, sometimes I hate Mother Nature.

"Stop messing with your hair before I slap you," Kristen says as she smacks away the hand that I had started to place in my hair. My hair was done in curls with blue lace ribbons throughout. I didn't have a traditional veil and I was not wearing white. I had on a baby blue dress. Kristen, Skylar, and Naomi were in different color dresses as well. Kristen was my maid of honor and was wearing an emerald green dress, Skylar and Naomi were my bride's maids and each was wearing a different color: Skylar's was purple while Naomi's was red. I had to say that they all look very beautiful and I was jealous. They were all so skinny and in shape and here I was getting married looking like a whale.

"I look like a beached whale," I complain as Kristen starts to do my make-up. Naomi smacks me in the arm.

"You do not! Sure you have put on weight because of the three devils but you still look beautiful," Naomi says. I just shake my head not agreeing with her. A knock to the door causes us all to be quiet.

"If it's Matt, either one of you, go away. Jeff and Shannon if it's you state your piece," Skylar says walking over to the door and cracks it. She posture becomes tense and I can't help but worry. So I stand up and walk over to her and move her to side so I can see who was there, she has always been the same height as me. My eyes widen at who was standing there.

"What do you want," I snarl at Phil. He stands there awkwardly and looks directly into my eyes.

"Can I have 5 minutes? I swear I won't lay a hand on you and Kristen can kick my ass if it makes you feel better," he asks. I can tell he wasn't lying and sigh and step back to let him enter. I could not do anything to him seeing as I was pregnant but I had three girls and a returning guy that would kick his ass if he tried something.

"What is it Phil," I ask going back over to my sister who was glaring at the Straightedge wrestler. I sit back in my chair and Kristen begins to finish applying the make-up to my face.

"I want to apologize to you for the way I treated you. I know you may not accept it and I will spend the rest of my life regretting hurting you. You were my best friend and then I went from being the nice caring boyfriend to a jealous prick who hurt you multiply times. After what happened at the airport I was disgusted with myself. I sought help and for the past seven months I have been getting better. I regret what I did to you and I will take any lashing out you give me I deserve it." Phil says sincerely. I knew he was telling the truth. He never would have brought up our friendship if he hadn't. Kristen nodded at me and I stood up again walking across the room to Phil.

"I cannot forgive you for what you did right away, but if you are serious that you have changed and got help then I would like to have my friend back. Sure Paul is great and everything but he wasn't the person who was there for me when my life took a nasty turn and kept me going. "I will tell you now; you will have a long way to go to prove to my brother and his friends that you have changed. Not to mention my soon-to-be husband will probably beat the shit out of you," Phil nods and hugs me.

"I am sorry, I will be going now. I don't want to cause a scene," I shake my head as we pull back.

"No you can go seat with Jeff. He might not believe you at first but tell him that I sent you," Phil nods and exits the room right as Shannon and Paul enter.

"What was that?" Shannon asks looking at me.

"He came to apologize. He said he got help and changed. I know you all probably aren't happy with my choice, but I decided everyone deserves a second chance," Shannon smiles and hugs me.

"I get first dibs on kicking his ass,"

"Actually I do," Kristen said stepping up to us.

"It's time," Paul says. We all nod and make our way to the entrance of the church. I was so nervous that as Shannon grabs my arm to loop around his I was shaking. He looked at me.

"Nervous," Shannon asks placing his hand on top of mine.

"Yes, but I know it will be all worth it in the end." I smile up at my brother as the girls have made it down the aisle and the wedding march began to play as Shannon and I walked through the doors. The small group of people we invited had stood up and watched us walking down the aisle. I smile looking ahead. Matt looked amazing he was in a simple black tux and had a blue tie on. His best man was Randy Orton, and his groomsmen were John Cena and Paul. Shannon hands me off to Matt as I reach him. Matt smiled as he took my hand.

"You look beautiful," Matt whispered as the Minister began the ceremony.

**~!~!~**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he says then turns to Matt. "You may now kiss the bride," Matt turns to me and pulls me close and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. After a few seconds we start to hear cat calls and wooting. I blush as Matt pulls back. "May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Matt Korklan," we turn hand in hand and walk down the aisle. This was the happiest day of my life. I married the most perfect man and got my best friend back. Though it wasn't my dream wedding it was just as great.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Wasn't it beautiful?

**Ray:** YAY I get my best friend back!

**Matt: **He better not hurt you again.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I know kind of a shock, but I was on a Phil bashing thing in my writings, or at least this one and I was sad that I did. CM Punk is one of my favorites but after what he did last year (though it was a storyline) rubbed me the wrong way. So I thought I would have him come back and ask for forgiveness. Everyone deserves some sort of second chance, in my opinion.

**Shannon:** Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you forgive me for not only the shortness of this chapter but how long it too me to write it. This is probably the shortest chapter I will ever write too.

**Ray:** It's over?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yes sadly your tale has come to a close.

**Matt: **Woah you finally finished and it only took you three months.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smacks Matt- Shut up. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Welcome To The World. **

Let's just say the past couple months from the wedding until today was a big hurricane of crap. I gained my best friend back, lost my cousin in a car crash and almost lost the triplets in the same day. Phil was taking some time off and was helping me out with the pregnancy while Matt was still working up until I was about to give birth. So about two weeks ago Allie (Skylar's sister), Skylar, myself, and Paul were heading back from one of my doctor appointments and it had been raining heavily the past couple days, so the road was slick. Skylar lost control of the car and we crashed into an oncoming truck. Allie had been driving; I was up front with her while Skylar and Paul were in the back.

Allie meant the world to me. She was always closer with me than Skylar was. I could turn to her for anything. It made me sad that she would not be able to see the babies born.

"You ok," Matt asked pulling me from my thoughts. I smile at him and take the water from his hand.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just remembering the crash." I say looking down at my very pregnant belly. Matt sits beside me.

"You know that's not your fault,"

"I know Matt, but if I hadn't insisted that we go that way Allie would still be with us," I say standing up to go into the kitchen. I feel wetness between my legs and look down. "Oh shit, Matt," I curse looking over at my lover.

"What is it babe?"

"My water just broke,"

**~!~!~**

It took about 5 hours of labor before I gave birth to the first baby; which was one of the boys. His name was Michael Alexander Korklan. The only girl came out second and her name was Destiny Nicole Korklan. Finally about twenty minutes after Michael, we welcomed Zander Allen Korklan to the world.

"We made beautiful kids babe," Matt said sitting on the bed beside me. I smiled staring down at the bundle in my arms. It was a girl. Looking around I saw Matt holding Michael, one of the boys, and Kristen was cradling the Zander, Destiny was sleeping peacefully.

"Yes, but we are not having anymore," I say seriously looking at him. Kristen walked over with Zander and started laughing at what I said.

"We all know that you might end up with another one sis," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah well, I hope not for a while. Three babies is enough for anyone, but triplets. Oh boy I can't wait to see the kind of hell these three raise." Matt and Kristen laugh. "Why don't you go get everyone else to see 'em? I can manage the three of them for a few minutes, besides I'm lying down in a hospital bed."

"As you wish my love," Kristen says handing me Zander, while Matt does the same. When they walk out of the room I look down at me babies. Zander and Destiny could pass for twins, same bit of blond hair on top of their head and same brown eyes, looked just like me. Michael was defiantly Matt's kid, spitting image of him. He looked different than his brother and sister, so at least we could tell the boys apart. I smiled watching the three of them sleep.

"Welcome to the world babies,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** And that ladies and gentlemen was the end of I Dream of Flying. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Ray:** But, but it was so short!

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm sorry but it was just a wrap up to the story. There was nowhere else for it too go.

**Ray: **-stares at blanky-

**JJ-Jefferu:** I might be doing a sequel, or doing Kristen point of view. I'm not sure, we will see what happens.

**Ray:** -cries in corner-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -hugs crying Ray- I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first complete story. I am proud of myself.


End file.
